Silurian Scorpion
Silurian Scorpions Are a race of giant Scorpions from the Silurian period from Primeval . They are seen in 2.5, 2.6 and 2.7 of Primeval History In Episode 2.5, An Anomaly opened in a pipe and a little girl named Taylor Craig walked her dog when her dog ran threw the Anomaly she followed and saw the Scorpions straight away she fort the Scorpions got her dog then she found out that they stay under the sand so she sat on a bunch of rocks trying to think of a way to get out. Meanwhile back at the Anomaly Research Centre the Anomaly detection device shut down because of Oliver Leek hacking it so he could capture any creature on the other side before nick and his team got there so The Cleaner and his men went threw to capture a unknown creature as they walked threw the sandy dessert they heard the girl screaming and shouting they fort she was was saying help me but she was was saying run instead on member of the group wanted to rescue her but The Cleaner refused and said the ARC can save her but then a tail from a Scorpion came Threw the sand the group fort its was a snake so they went to grab it and it killed them all except The Cleaner who ran away then not long after the ARC found the Anomaly so Oliver Leek had no choice but to run before they saw him then the Arc team got to the Anomaly not long after the dog came back so Nick Cutter told Jenny Lewis to take the dog back to the owner which she did then Connor Temple showed the team his new invention a drone he made from objects from his and Abby Maitland's home then they saw the girl and Connor said the bugs should be normal bug size so Nick Cutter and Stephen Hart went threw the Anomaly and not long after Nick and Stephen saw a few millipedes about 3 meters long so after that they started being careful then not long after they found the gear of the Deceased group Nick knew strait away The Cleaner was here then Nick watched a recorded video and watched the group die thinking The Cleaner died to then after that the girl saw them she shouted run get to the rocks but Cutter and Stephen could not hear her so they went to carry on but the saw two Scorpions under the sand chasing them to the rocks but Nick and Stephen got to the rocks just in time then they had a conversation with Taylor and went to back to the Anomaly but the Anomaly was covered by Scorpions then it closed trapping Nick, Stephen and Taylor in the Silurian dessert with the Scorpions then after that they travelled to find water but Another Anomaly Opened up so they followed the device to the Anomaly but had to hide from a sand storm Nick dropped the detector but found it but The Cleaner found it to as asked for there water and threatened them with a gun The Cleaner shot the floor every time Nick got closer but one Scorpion got him Nick scared the Scorpion of to integrate him quickly but he said i don't talk so Nick let the Scorpion eat The Cleaner which it did not long after Taylor fell and a Scorpion took Stephen but Taylor made come out of the sand by making to many vibrations then the Scorpion dropped Stephen and he ran but Another Scorpion came out of the sand and the two Scorpions fort for a bit then the big one killed the little one then the group went down a hill threw an Anomaly and got away. In Episode 2.6, You only see three Scorpions in a cage for a breath second In Episode 2.7, Oliver Leek told one of his men to release one on a beach full of people which he did then the Scorpion killed some people then soon after Stephen made it to the beach and found the Scorpion by making it come out by using vibrations then he ran from it for a bit then it disappeared when Stephen was looking for it he fort it went back under ground it was actually above him luckily he heard it and shot it with harpoon gun and trapped it he told James Lester you can come and pick it up when ever you like it was unknown what happened to the Scorpion but they did contain it. Meanwhile back at Oliver Leek's base two Silurian Scorpions that got out where roaming threw the base to contain the Scorpions and other Creatures such as Smilodon, Future Predators, Mer Creatures and many more they had to go back to the cage room and set of the food alarm so they did that and all the creatures came but the door wouldn't close so Stephen sacrificed himself and was ripped apart from the Scorpions and other Creatures then all the creatures killed each other. Trivia *In Primeval's spin-off show Primeval: New world in the Episode The Sound Of Thunder: Part 2 the Silurian Scorpions are mentioned. *Silurian Scorpions are based of a real extinct scorpion called Brontoscorpio which existed in the Silurian period but was only 3.3 feet long. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Hostile Species Category:Man-Eaters Category:Predator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned